Can't Make You Love Me
by Keiko
Summary: Songfic done to Bonnie Raitt's 'I Can't Make You Love Me' It's about Nuriko's thoughts concerning how Hotohori will never love him. YAOI. My friend thought it was a lime, but i'm not sure


I Can't Make You Love Me  
Disclaimer: Song by: Bonnie Raitt  
Story by: Keiko Nakamoto  
Characters by: Yu Watase  
Notes: My 'dad' calls this the saddest song in the world, and it was practically begging me to write a Nuriko fic for it. So here it is. Review please?  
  
*  
  
~  
Turn down the lights,  
Turn down the bed,  
Turn down these voices  
Inside my head...  
~  
  
Nuriko sighed sadly as he blew out the last candle in the room. He quietly made his way over to the large bed. In his mind were mocking voices. Downing him. Reminding him of who the emperor truly loved. He closed his eyes for a moment to avoid tears. He crawled under the fluffy covers.  
  
~  
Lay down with me  
Tell me no lies  
Just hold me close  
Don't patronize  
Don't patronize  
~  
  
Hotohori walked carefully over and as soon as he was in the bed, Nuriko pulled him close. He put his arms around the thin seishi. No love.  
  
~  
'Cause I can't make you love me  
If you don't  
You can't make you're heart feel  
Something it won't  
~  
  
Tears filled Nuriko's eyes as he kissed the emperor with fierce passion, though skill alone was the only thing behind Hotohori's kiss. No love, no passion, hell, not even lust. Just practiced ease and skill. Nuriko controlled the threatening sobs and slid his tongue into Hotohori's mouth. The emperor's met Nuriko's and they fenced lightly, still, no love.  
  
~  
Here in the dark  
In these final hours  
I will lay down my heart  
And I feel the power  
~  
  
The two pulled apart, in need of air. And Nuriko cuddled up to Hotohori.  
  
"Hotohori...I...love you." he murmured. Silence was his only answer. He shuddered with a repressed sob. He knew, he knew who the young emperor loved. And he knew it wasn't him. Yet somehow, every night, the same words passed Nuriko's lips and every night silence was the answer.  
  
~  
But you won't  
No, you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me  
If you don't  
~  
  
Hotohori ruffled Nuriko's hair lightly in apology and Nuriko sighed. No matter what he did, he knew, Hotohori would never, never love him. Not like he wanted.  
  
~  
I close my eyes  
Then I won't see  
The love you don't feel  
When you're holding me  
~  
  
Nuriko shut his eyes tightly, a silent tear escaping. He pressed close to the emperor, and Hotohori held him close. No words of love. No tender embrace. Just arms around another person. No love.  
  
~  
Morning will come  
And I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then  
To give up this fight  
Then I will give up this fight  
~  
  
Nuriko knew this was wrong. That he was hurting himself...but, he couldn't just leave. He longed for the young emperor's touch, for his kiss. Even though there was no love in either. He frowned sadly. Tomorrow he decided. Tomorrow he would leave this room, and never come back. But for now...he wrapped his arms around Hotohori and kissed him gently. Just one more night...  
  
~  
'Cause I can't make you love me  
If you don't  
You can't make you're heart feel  
Something it won't  
~  
  
Hotohori returned the kiss, but still, Nuriko couldn't feel anything from it. Only pain. He ran his hands along the emperor's chest, memorizing every inch. He needed the memory, because after tonight, it would be all he had.  
  
~  
Here in the dark  
In these final hours  
I will lay down my heart  
And I feel the power  
~  
  
"...love you..." Nuriko whispered again, kissing along Hotohori's neck, trailing lower and lower. Hotohori arched his back, rising to meet Nuriko's warm mouth. Nuriko noted painfully that once again, his confession gained no answer.  
  
~  
But you won't  
No, you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me  
If you don't  
~  
  
Tears began to flow freely as he neared the growing heat between Hotohori's legs. He stopped and reached back up for another kiss. Still, nothing. Nuriko returned to his previous position, wondering what he had expected anyway. He knew. He knew. He would never get any true reaction, not of love. Never. That love was being reserved for someone else. Someone who would never return Hotohori's love. Nuriko's tears fell gently into the sheets.  
  
~  
Try baby...  
Ain't no use if you try, baby  
~  
  
He knew. He could never make Hotohori love him.  
  
*  
  
~ Owari  



End file.
